Politics and Love
by C.Shayne Francesco
Summary: Callie Torres comes from a family of Politics and anything can happen.But what will happen when she runs into izona Robbins?
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is an idea for a story that I had to get out before I forgot about it. I've picked a few thing that have been in the news over the years to use so I hope no one gets upset about it.**_

_**I don't know what the rating will be: M to be safe**_

_**Summary: Callie Torres comes from a family of Politics and anything can what will happen when she runs into Robbins?**_

* * *

**Politics and love**

This has to be the biggest political fuck up that I have ever seen,my phone has not stopped ringing since before all this has that all this is over I am beat and need a vacation from this place, but where to? I think for a moment and then it hits me, I have a place in Seattle that I got for this sole reason, it was 30 to 40 minutes outside of the but green trees all around and a great view of the city. The lake on the other side was so beautiful that it had to be a big reason that I bought the place. Packing a carry on bag and called for the Jet to be ready for me so i could leave as soon as I got there.

I started my way way down the large stairs and ran right into my father, he looked me up and down and then a frown took over his face.

"Where are you going to?"He asks.

"Out of town,I need to get out of this town, Its killing me."I say

The past weeks was showing on his face and in his clothes ruffled .

"Calliope I need you here, I start my campaign in a few months and I need to be sure things are in order."He says

.

"Papi I have been with you non stop for two years, I've missed holidays and dinner and time for me to take some time off for have Aria and Ben, trust me you will be just fine." I say making my way down the rest of the stairs.

I have my hand on the door handle.

"Calliope….."

"You will be just fine." I say not looking at him.

I make quick work of getting to the airport and relaxed back into the plush leather flight was long and when I reach Seattle I was worse off than I was then when I left DC. I got much needed sleep but I was still needed more, but as i drove I could feel the stress melting I reached my house I let out a happy sigh and grabbed my bag and made myself inside. Stopping briefly to look around. I could see people walking along the lake enjoying the early fall air, I even seen some people on horseback.

Letting myself in I made my way right to the room and stripped down to my climbed into bed.I was too tired to worry about anything right now but as I feel to sleep i reminded myself that I had to go to the store for food and personals.

I tossed and turned for hours and when I woke I was disoriented, I have been having dreams about my abuela for years but that one was just odd. In all my dreams she will tell me I wasn't where I was meant to be, and i would ask her if she meant my job and she would just say this time she said I was where I was meant to be and that she was here.

"What the hell do you mean shes here?" i asked no one rolling onto my back.

For years I have been trying to find out who she was, even went through every possible she she could think about before falling on the fact that she was talking about my love life. Abuela was the only one to know that I am gay I told her months before she became ill.I was so afraid that she was going to hate me but she just smiled and disappeared into her room only to come back with an old framed photo of her and another woman.

I realized that she was a looker when she was younger, she still was in her old told me that the woman's name was Abigail Andrews and she fell in love with her the second that she said hello. She meant Abigail when she came from Spain, her family took a job with Abigail's family in Miami. From that point the two was inseparable they even went to the same school. They never told anyone about their relationship it wasn't eventually married off after tearful goodbyes, but she never loved anyone more than she loved Abigail.

That shocked the hell out of me, but I never told anyone about abuela's secret and i never up i dressed in jeans and a light hoodie and head out to do some shopping.

* * *

**Arizona**

Oh God I thought when i came back from my grandmothers funeral that things would be claim,for a little while anyway.I was so wrong the next day i was called in for a multi car pile up. That was a month ago and I haven't been home for a month, my office couch became my bed and my desk my dinner table. But after the never ending month Owen gave me a week off since I haven't had a real day off for 6 months and I only had two days for my grandmothers to be with my family.

So after going home took a nap and made a grocery list.I needed everything from food to toilet paper to every personal item I could think of. Pulling into a parking space I got out of the drivers seat to fold down the back seats of my Range Rover. Even I had to laugh at what I did to the SUV, Every Doctor at the hospital seemed to have one for the Seattle weather, or whatever they wanted to use it for. So I had mine painted a shiny royal purple with royal blue undertones and used the same color for the leather seats and floor and wood for everything else, I even put a body kit on it. I wanted it to stand out from the better way than this.

I was getting my totally awesome SUV ready for the epic shopping when another Range Rover pulled into the space next to was decked out in a shiny black with a purpel undertone and a body kit to match my own, and I had to say it was a sexy SUV, but not as sexy as driver stepped out and started do the same thing that I just did. My jaw dropped and I ran into the cart collector as I watched her while trying to walk away.

"Oh my God you OK?" She asked turning to see what that loud crash was.

Her voice was beautiful and so was she.

"Um yes I should watch where I'm going." I say with an embarrassed smile.

I make my way into the store and start my shopping,all the while thinking about the hot Latin woman that was parked next to me.I stopped when I saw a batch of fresh baked donuts. My mouth started to water looking at all the sprinkles and icing covering the best baked goods in the world.

"They look so good."

I looked over to see the same amazingly beautiful woman that I was watching outside.

"Yes th..they are." I say smiling giving her my best dimpled smile.

"Callie Torres." She said holding out her hand.

"Arizona Robbins." I say taking her hand and shaking it.

I stood there lost in her eyes still holding her hand, she didn't seem to the man behind the counter did.

"Ladies are you going to order anything are what?" with a nasty attitude.

"Not if you have a nasty attitude like that." Caillie says turning to him.

She gave him a look and he straightened up.

"I'll take one of each." She looked at me."How about you my treat." she says smiling.

"Sure….Thanks"

The bakery was separate from the store so whatever you got from them you had to pay them.

"I have a confession to make."

"Really what's that?" I asked smiling

I was hoping to run into you while i was in here, so when i saw you eyeing the baked goods I had to come and see if I could talk to you." Caillie gave a smile.

I giggled and I mean giggled like a schoolgirl when her crush says hi to her in the hall.

"Now that I have your attention I don't know what to say, maybe I should have thought this through." Callie says running her hand through her hair.

Hair that I want to run my hair through. My trance was cut off when the man handed us our payed and turned to say something to me when her phone rang.

"Hello Mama." She said then grabbed her pen and my bag of donuts

"Yes Mama I understand that...thats why he has Aria to do that….Ok Ok when I get home,, just fax it to me….."

She let out a sigh and put the phone on mute.

"Give me a call, maybe we can have lunch or coffee." She said smiling at me before walking away.

"Yes mama I'm listening…."

"Holy crap that has never happen before." I squeak out.

"You're lucky." The man behind the counter says with a smile.

I walked through the store in a daze picking out the rest of my things.I got a hot woman's number and i look like a mess, I'm in over sized running pants and an old Marines sweater.

When I walked out with my things the black SUV was gone but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

* * *

**Callie**

when I pulled into the parking lot I saw the purple version of my SUV and I had to laugh.

I was amazed at the woman after stalking her through the store I even bought her a dozen donuts. I wanted to ask her out on a lunch date but my mother called to ask me a thousand questions about something that Aria could have done. So i goted down my name and number on the donut bag.

I wasn't able to give her the attention that I wanted to give her a wink and walking away. I got home and I put my food away while looking over papers that was faxed to me from DC. I will admit that I left without much of a notice but I needed to get away without people trying to stop me.

By mind wasn't on my work I was thinking about the beautiful blonde with the amazing blue eyes and I saw her I could hear my abelas voice in my ear.

'Allí es niño, es ella.'

(There she is child,that's her.)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I brushed it off as me needing more she kept nagging me as I walked through the store until I found her at the bakery.

"God I hope…."

my phone rung and it was a number that I didn't know, I find myself hoping that it was Arizona.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Callie?"

Her voice was full of nervousness and that made me smile.

"Yes this is she."

"Oh thank god oh um this is Dr Arizona Robbins." She says

"Hello Doctor." I let my voice rumble over the line.

I heard her sigh and I smile.

"Hi um wow I don't know what to say now that I have you on the phone."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes I um I drove home thinking of a number of ways that I could start up a conversation." She says with a laugh.

"We I know something that you can say." I say smiling as I check on my dinner.

A frozen pizza and wine will just have to do.

"What's that?" She asked

"By saying that you will go on a dinner date with me."I say with a smile.

"Wait you said lunch in the store."Arizona says laughing.

"Well I realized that dinner was much better. That way I can get to know you more in a relaxed environment."

"Ah very crafty Miss Torres." Arizona says.

I hear a rustle then the sound then purring came over the line.

"Well Doctor you sound very happy." I say laughing

"Thats my kitten Thunderbird."

"Thunderbird, You have a kitten named Thunderbird?" I ask

"Yeah it sounds crazy to name a kitten anything with the word bird in it,but I couldn't come up with a name and I rescued her from the engine of my neighbors 1950's thunderbird, Then he wrapped it around a tree." Arizona says.

"That is so sweet for the kitten and very sad for the are some amazing cars." I say thinking about my blue one that was still in the garage.

"They are my grandfather use to take me for rides in his when I was little." She says.

I can hear the change in her voice as if the memory of the car and grandfather.

"You ok Doctor?"I ask.

"Yeah just thinking about the past."

"Well how about that dinner?" I asked I have a great idea of a place to take her.

"I'd say you're lucky that I want to get to know the mysterious woman in the batman type SUV." Arizona says.

"Great, does Friday sound good?" I ask.

"That sounds great,can you tell me what kind of date this is?"

"How about romantic yet casual comfortable." I say letting my voice drop an octave.

I knew I was flirting but I couldn't help it.

"Ok wow…..Im excited." She said.

"So am I."

I felt like the smile was going to split my face.

"I cant wait to get to know you Dr Robbins." I say then my stove dings to let me know that my dinner for one is ready.

"You to Miss Torres." Arizona said.

She wished me a goodnight before hanging up, I held the phone to my chest and smiled. I was starting to take my life back and I was happy that i was going on a date with someone that I picked all on my own without fear of what my family or the public thought.

But truth be told I am scared, my father is In line to become the next President of the United States of first Latin born man that was born in America But raised in a completely different country.

This could bring an end to his career alone with the bigoted people in Washington. I already had to deal with the nightmare of people questioning whether or not he was really an American citizen. I had to deal with the slander and one woman demanding that my father take responsibility for their love weeks of running her down I got this so called love child to give a DNA sample. Effectively proving them as a liar.

But for once in my life it was time for me to start living my own life, and that meant going on this date that my abela as pushed me in her way. Sure it seemed crazy but that is something that I will keep to myself.

Thinking about it for an hour or so I sent my Papi a text letting him know that I was going on a date in a few days.

After getting an congratulations from him I was left alone as I was a great man and a great father but he really didn't take too much interest in our relationships until they start to get since no one really knows who I am or has even seen me since i stay behind the scenes, It will be easy for me to get to know Arizona and start something real.


	2. Chapter 2

Politics and Love 2

**Arizona**

I can believe this I have a date, A DATE and it's with a wonderful woman who seems to be very high class. I just hope she's not a crazy but just in case I drop my pen pepper spray down into my bag, it's not like I don't carry it around anyway.

I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit when my door bell echoed through the house. Taking one last look in the mirror I walked out my room to the front door. When I opened the door I was meant by a vision of pure beauty.

"Good evening Doctor." Callie says with a sexy smile

"Oh my..um good evening Callie you look amazing." I say

Callie had on a black suit that hugged her curves, the jacked dipped low stopping just mid stomach. I briefly wondered how she was keeping her ample chest from spilling out.

Callie took my hand and gave the back of it a gentle kiss all the while her eyes locked with mine.

"Your early, would you like to come in while I give Thunder something to eat?" I ask.

"Sure I would love to meet Thunder." She says

I lead her into the house and made my way into the kitchen where Thunder was sitting on the counter next to her bowl. I fell in love with the kitten when I picked her out the engine of Tony's car. She was black and white split evenly down the middle from nose to tail, with one blue and one green eye. It was like two kittens were smashed together to make one.

"I have to say I have never seen a cat like this." Callie says petting her

"Nor have I." I smiled and placed the bowl of food next to the water bowl.

I gave her a scratch behind her ears before washing my hands and grabbed my purse.

"Well my lady shall we go?" Callie asked with a smile.

After locking the door I turned to look at her stopping when I spotted a sky blue 1950s Thunderbird sitting at the end of my walk way.

"Oh my God, it looks just like the one my grandfather had." I say as we walk down the walkway.

"I had Betty for a few years, I saw her on the side of the road and I had to have her. She needed a ton of work done but everything is original just with a few up grades." Callie says opening the door for me.

* * *

**Callie**

When I was picking out something I kept in mind that I wanted something that was going to make her look. I picked out a black suit with a very low cut jacket that was to for me only to wear it alone. I found a bra that had a clear center that disappeared against my skin.

"Oh God abuela what am I doing?" I asked no one.

I grabbed my things and made my way out; I smiled at Betty as she sat waiting for me. I pulled her out earlier today and took her on a drive and to get her checked out to be sure she was ok. The mechanic tried to get me to sell her to him, I just smiled at him and took my keys and left him lusting after my car, and me I'm sure.

"I really wish you will tell me why I feel so connected to her. Why do I feel like she's meant like we fit together?"

I never felt ashamed of talking to my abuela, I have always believed that everyone has a guarding angel mine is my abuela.

"I don't know her yet I want her to want me, to want to be with me. Is it wrong to feel like she is it for me?"

I wasn't getting an answer, not like I was expecting one.

Pulling up to the house I took a few deep breaths and looked at the clock, I was early and I hoped she didn't mind.

I meant the most amazing looking cat I have I have ever seen, almost like to cats in one. I watched her move gracefully move around the kitchen before grabbing her bag. The way her eyes lit up when she saw Betty made my heart swell and when I slipped into the driver's seat she was running her hands over the dash and leather seat.

"I love this car, I I haven't seen one like this since I was a child." She says

I smile as Arizona's eyes danced over everything with a childlike wonder.

The drive wasn't long and before I knew it I was pulling up to the modest sized restaurant. I wanted something romantic yet quiet, I know I wasn't going to get the atmosphere that I wanted, that was something only I could make at home. I will save the home made dinner for when we now each other better.

"This place looks beautiful." Arizona says after we are seated.

"Not as beautiful as the vision in front of me."

The blush that works its way down to her chest and disappears under her blue dress was worth the cheesy line.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" the waiter asked walking over to us.

"I had Frederick pull two bottles of his family's best vintage, one red and one white." I say looking up at him.

"Yes, I will return shortly." He said with a smile.

"So Miss. Torres, tell me about yourself." Arizona says with a dimpled smile.

"Well, I grew up in Miami my father was born here but was raised in his mother's home town of San Miguel de Salinas Spain. He meant my mother, who is from Querétaro Mexico. And they had two kids my older sister Aria and Me." I say.

"That is some history; my father was born in Kentucky where he meant my mother. He was a Marine they had me and my other brother Timothy. We traveled a lot before landing in Boston where Tim followed The Colonel in to the Marines." She says

"The Colonel?" I ask.

"Yes, I have no idea why he calls himself that. I think it's to scare people."

We both laugh as the waiter comes back.

"I'll take the white." Arizona says.

""I'll take the red." I say not taking my eyes off Arizona.

After asking if it was ok, I ordered from the small menu that I called a head to have ready.

"So I know that you are a doctor, but what kind?" I ask

"I'm a Pediatric surgeon and I absolutely love it, kids are stronger than people think." Arizona says before taking a sip of wine.

Her eyes lit up as she was telling me about and appendix that she had to take out of a 7 year old. It blew up while doing a liver transplant out of nowhere.

"So what about you?" she asks as our meals arrive.

"I work in DC; my father is the Governor of Florida. I've work for him." I say.

I mentally hold my breath waiting for her to say thanks but no thanks and leave. Most people outside politics don't want to have anything to do with anyone that has anything to do with politics.

"Have you thought about going into Politics?" She asks without missing a beat.

"I have thought about it, my father is getting ready to campaign for his second go as governor. "

"Why don't you try for Seattle governor?" She said be for taking a bite of her Steak.

We had a great time talking about different things from work to things that I love to do for fun. After a wonderful night I took her home.

"Thank you for a great night and this wine is amazing." She says as we stand outside her open door.

"I had a great night."

I smiled at her as she looked down. Then out of nowhere I felt her warm hand rest between my breast and she looked up into my eyes.

"I just..I"

She leaned in and kissed me. The kiss took my breath away I felt her tongue slip into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around her when I felt her knees buckle.

"Oh um well yes, you are." Arizona had a dazed look on her face.

"I had a great night Arizona; now go indoors now before we do something that we shouldn't do." I say softly my lips brushing hers as I softly spoke.

"Ok, have a good night Governor. " Arizona says with a wink.

"Good night Doctor." I say.

She watched me as I walked to the car and when I started Betty I saw the door close.

On the drive home I went over the night and that kiss that kisses was like nothing I ever felt. My skin where her hand was placed was still on fire.

I didn't think about what she asked until I got home. I had too much energy to sleep, so I did what I did best work. All the while thinking what Arizona said.

Maybe I should try for Governor.

* * *

**Arizona**

**Oh my, these last few days have been the most amazing days of my adult life. Being able to relax for the first time in months and then having my date with Callie. I wanted to turn back time so I could have that night all over again. But I had to get back to work, many tiny humans need my help.**

"**How was your time off Dr. Robbins?" Meredith asks as we walk down the halls.**

**She is on my rotation for the next week and I preferred her over Yang any day of the year.**

"**I was great I got some rest and got a few things done around the house." I say with a smile**

"**And?" **

"**And, what do you mean?" I asked **

"**We live on the same block Arizona right across from each other. I was out with Gus when I saw you leave with some mystery woman." Meredith says with a smile.**

**Meredith was the first person I meant when I moved to Seattle and we became fast friends. **

"**Ok I meant a woman, her name is Callie. She took me out Friday."I say with a smile.**

"**Where did you go?" Mere asked**

"**We went to this small French place called Frederick's."**

**Meredith's eyes widened **

"**Whew that is a very expensive place. Do you know that there cheapest bottle of wine is $1,000?"**

**I was shocked at what she said Callie sent me home with a bottle after opening two while we had dinner. The waiter took the two open bottles and sealed them up before returning them to her. Then she got me the unopened bottle of pink chardonnay.**

"**She spent $3000 on vintage wine?" I asked no one.**

"**What?" Meredith asked looking at me.**

"**Um nothing let's get back to work." I say moving her along.**

**I was closing my last surgery of the day when my phone beeped.**

"**It's from A Callie.. She says are you free for coffee." My scrub nurse says.**

**I look up at the clock to see that I had an hour left in my shift.**

"**Tell her that sounds nice….Then tell her that we have to talk Calliope."**

**It drying my hands from scrubbing out when my phone beeped again**

"_How do you know my full name?"_

"**I can read, you showed me a picture of you niece next to your driver's licenses Iphegenia." I text her back and make my way out the small room.**

"_Oh it's on, where are you?"_

**I saw Callie standing by the nurse's station, two cups of coffee next to her on the counter.**

"**I'm right here." I say walking up to her.**

"**Wow you look hot in those." Callie says running her finger along the neck of my scrub top. **

"**Well thank you Calliope." I say my smile getting bigger when I see her blush.**

"**Why do you keep calling me that?" she asks handing me the coffee.**

"**Because that is your name, and I like it."**

**She followed me down the hall into my office, when I closed the door after her I turned and bumped right into her.**

"**Oh." I say **

"**You are so beautiful Arizona, I had to see you. I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me at my place, I know that is normally reserved for 5****th**** date talk but."**

**I leaned in and kissed her that was the only thing that I could think about doing since watching her walk away. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt a feeling of familiarity was over me. It was like I knew her, like I knew her touch and her lips, her smell and her sounds. **

_This is what love feels like, I just know it._

**I pulled away at the thought running my thumb over her lips. That was a move that was unlike me in fact when It comes to Callie all of my actions aren't like me at all. But she felt like home.**

"**Is that a yes?" Callie asked pulling back**

"**Yes."**

**I held tight to the front of her shirt searching her eyes for something I wasn't sure of.**

"**Arizona you have to let me go, I have to go start dinner. And you should go home and get some rest. Its 11 am and you have been here since Tuesday." Callie says smiling**

"**Yes you are right what time should I be at your place?"**

"**5 be sure to wear something comfortable." She says then leans in to give me another kiss.**

"**I will text you my address." She added**

**My heart swelled and clinched at the same as I watched her walk away.**

"**Why am I feeling like this? Tomorrow will be a week that I have known her." I say leaning on the door frame.**

* * *

**Callie**

I gave a sigh as I put the final finishing touches on dinner, it wasn't anything big but I wanted to have a nice relaxing dinner with Arizona away from people. Since she told me I should think about my own Political career, if it was something I loved, then I should go for it. We have an amazing dinner with little to no talking and I was ok with that, and the way Arizona was looking she was fine with it too.

Arizona had to be the most amazing woman that I have meant. After dinner we talked about me going for governor, but the truth is while I love my job but I really don't want to put up all the drama that comes with it. I want to have a life and Arizona is a part of that.

I watched her from my spot on the couch; she walked around looking at the copious amount of photos. She made her way around the room every now and then I would hear her giggle before moving on. When she grew quiet I didn't think anything of it.

"Calliope?" She called from the other side of the room.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have a photo of my grandmother?" she asked

I frowned and opened my eyes, and stood.

"What are you talking about?" I ask making my way over to her.

She held up a photo that my abuela showed me when I came out to her.

"Oh that's my abuela and her Abigail in the 40's." I say with a smile

"Her Abigail what are you talking about? That's my grandmother."

I look at Arizona like she was speaking another language and I didn't understand a word she was saying.

"You're Grandmother?"

"Yes…"

"Abigail Andrews?"

"Yes

"Oh." I say and look down at the floor.

I moved over to the other side of the desk and pulled out a large bundle of letters.

"Then these are yours." I say handing them to her

"What are these and why are you giving them to me?" Arizona asked

She looked upset even angry.

"My Abuela told me before she passed that Abigail told her about her granddaughter…Well you. She wanted you have the letters, to have her things so you will have a look into her life. Somewhere in that large stack of letters she tells how she wasn't allowed to see you or your brother after your grandfather passed. She wasn't sure why but she was crushed. She wanted to have all the things Abigail gave her." I say

Arizona looked down at the letters in her hand, her blue eyes look so confused and I saw tears start to fall.

"Arizona I'm sorry…I can put them back" I say

"No, no it's ok. When papa passed he wasn't gone a week when everyone turned on her. They plopped her into a senor living community and that was it. I wanted to go see her I wanted to be around her but they wouldn't let me. And my the time I was old enough she had started to forget people and it hurt, I would go see her but she would ask for some woman name Penelope. She didn't remember me but she would cry over this unknown woman. I had no clue that Penelope was a real person." She says

I take the pile from her and pull a random letter out and handed it to her.

"Take a look at that." I say softly.

_(July 3 1953_

_My Dearest Penelope_

_ It's been a whole week since you have been gone and I feel like I'm going crazy. The hot Miami nights seem so cold without you here with me. As I write this I'm sitting alone in the small beach house that daddy had built so I will have a place to write. I keep thinking back to our first kiss, to the first time we made love here the sounds of the waves washing out the world and keeping our sounds of pleasure safe from the world._

_Daddy thinks I'm being childish counting the days until I see you again but you know how coldhearted daddy can be. If it's not about work he doesn't want anything to do with it, he thinks that I should be getting ready to marry Benjamin. I wish everyone could understand how I feel about you, understand that our love doesn't make us crazy._

_I know I know we have to do things we don't want to do and I know you don't want to marry Juan I'm fine with that._

_I'm not fine with that, I don't know why I just said that I'm not happy about Juan and I'm not happy about Benjamin. But as you say it's what has to be done. Just come home to me Penelope don't fall in love with him while your away, I don't think I could take losing you. _

_All my love_

_Abigail)_

**Arizona stopped reading and looked up at me.**

"**Penelope is your grandmother?" she asked**

"**She is….Arizona if this makes you feel bad or strange in any way I will go back to DC and you will never see me again."**

"**What No Callie what makes you think that?"**

"**I don't know you seem upset, don't lie about it I work in politics I know when people are lying." I say**

"**I am upset Calliope, upset at myself for not thinking that Penelope was something more than a figment of some old woman's imagination. I want you in my life, it's not like it was back then I'm not going to give up whatever we have because of my own choice to leave my grandmother there alone."**

**She looked back down at the letter then back up at me.**

"**You say you don't like the drama that comes with the politics of being the governor but you love it, you should do what you love Calliope no matter what." Arizona says.**

"**Ok I will think about it." I say**

"**Well don't think about it for too long you know you have to have your name in the hat by the end of the month." She says moving over to her bag.**

"**I will call you in the morning Calliope." Arizona adds kissing me on the cheek and leaving me watching after her.**

* * *

**Arizona**

**I have been working like a mad woman since my little blast from the past at Calliope's place, and if I'm not working I'm reading through the letters and boxes Calliope had dropped off at my house. Thunder has been by my side while I laughed and cried about everything I saw, the love my grandmother had for Penelope was clear. But it broke my heart at how they never got a chance to be together.**

"**Hey Meredith let me ask you something." I say sitting at her table**

"**Ok what ya got?" **

**I handed her a letter and watched as she read the letter munching softly on her apple.**

"**Aww, where did you get this from?"**

"**Romantic isn't it?" I ask starting my meal**

"**It is, I mean the love they have for each other is clear in this." She says handing it back to me.**

"**I thought so too, so I was shocked to learn that this is a letter from my grandmother to her lover."**

"**Whow you grandmother cheated on grandpa?" Cristina said **

"**She didn't cheat on my grandfather; she started this relationship in the late 40's before she knew my grandfather. She married him in 54 when she was 21, I mean I guess you can say that she did cheat on him for years after that." I say thinking about it.**

"**Why didn't she just marry her lover instead?" Meredith asked**

"**Because, back then you couldn't think about marrying anyone of the same sex. Hell if they even though you were thinking that way for even a second they would kill you." I say.**

**The look on Meredith and Cristina's face was amazing. **

"**Your family isn't so boring after all roller girl." Cristina says after picking her jaw up off the floor.**

**I was about to say something when my phone vibrated in my lab coat.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi you mind if I join you?"**

**It was Calliope I could hear the smile in her voice as I looked around, she was standing by the door alone with a well-dressed man and woman talking to her. She didn't seem to care what they was saying because she didn't wait for my answer before making her way over to me when we locked eyes.**

**My view way blocked by Mark stepping in her way and holding out his hand. Callie looked down at his hand then back at his face, giving it a shake before side stepping and making her way over to me.**

"**Calliope what are you doing here, I thought you was in DC?" I say**

"**I was, It doesn't take long to put together a good team when you work with the best." She says smiling.**

"**Oh ummm Calliope this is Meredith Grey my best friend and Cristina Yang her friend." I say **

**Callie says a polite hi to them before I lead her away to a lounge.**

"**He….."**

**I was cut off by her lips on mine.**

"**I think I have an unhealthy addition to you." Callie whispers once she pulls away.**

"**I don't mind it at all." I say going to kiss her again.**

**Callie pulled back and looked at me with a look that I don't know if I should be scared of.**

"**What's wrong Calliope?" I asked**

"**Nothing's wrong I just want to ask you something."**

"**OK what's the question?" I ask**

"**Will you officially be my girlfriend?" She asked**

"**Yes, I didn't think that was something that you would have to ask but yes." I say smiling.**

"**Yes no I'm not sure…"**

"**Calliope what are you thinking?"**

"**I'm going out for state Governor, I know that they are going to pick apart my life and that means they are going to out me if I don't out myself." She says **

**I had to smile Calliope was thoughtful and caring that I had to hug her.**

"**I think that it runs in your blood."**

"**What runs in my blood?" She asks.**

"**I see why my grandmother was so in love with you Abuela. It's going to be so hard for me to not fall in love with you." I say looking into deep brown eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I know I am taking longer then normal on both post but I just want them to flow better then I reel they have. Plus I want to do thing that I haven't seen other people write. I think you will see that in this post and I hope y'all will like the switch up that I did I love the idea =-)_**

**_Anyway i hope y'all like it and enjoy while I work on the next few post_**

**_C_**

* * *

Politics and Love 3

**Daddy thinks that my idea to go into politics came out of the blue, that I was just doing this to confuse the voters. But I told him I was running in my state of Washington and somehow that seemed to make him pissier about it than me running for governor. I fell in love with the state when I was little and we had a layover in Olympia on our way to Vancouver. The beauty and the wild life of the state made me want to call it home, even if it was grey and rainy a lot of the time. My love for it out shined my disdain of rainy weather.**

**I often wondered why I picked Seattle to be my home and not some other city, I never could find the answer to that question until now. 5"7' of blue eyed blonde, Abuela would say that we all had destiny's and it was our choice if we followed the path that led us to our own. At the age of 9 when I asked her if Seattle was part of my path I was told that if I still felt the same way about living there when I was 20 or 30 then it must be.**

**But right now Arizona is my destiny; I feel it in my bones.**

**"Calliope are you listening to me?"**

**"Yes daddy I hear you just fine." I say looking back at him.**

**"then why you lost outside that window?" He asks.**

**"I'm thinking about something I have to do when I get home."**

**"Is it something I need to know about?"**

**"Most likely …." I say**

**He looked at me wanting to push me to say more but knows I won't until I am ready. I didn't stay long after talking to my dad, I had to put together a campaign group and get back to Seattle before my father appoints himself the one to tell America that his little girl is following him into the politics ring. He may not like it now but just as soon as he gets some sleep he will wake up with renewed happiness.**

**All thoughts of my dad stopped when I saw Arizona sitting at a table engaged in conversation with two other women. And when I had her alone I wanted nothing more than to lay her out on the table and kiss every inch of her.**

**And now at this very moment I am enjoying her space and home. Arizona is hyper active at the most while at work or in public, but here in her home she is quiet and relaxed, this is Arizona at her core.**

**I was wrapped up in my own thoughts that I haven't notice Arizona slip out the room. But I took notice when she came to a stop in front of me in a pair of pink boy shorts and a white tank top.**

**"Oh." I say looking up at her**

**Arizona smiled down at me.**

**"Now tell me what I need to do about us, if people are going to pick me apart I need to know what I should do." She says sitting in my lap**

**For the first time in my adult life I am at a loss of words as Arizona ran her fingers through my hair. She put her face in my hair and then kissed my lips softly.**

**"Tell me now if there is anything you don't want people to know they will fine. Tell me anything you think I should know." I say**

**"There is nothing, I never really did anything I mean there was this..."**

**She stopped and slowly got off my lap and moved away from me. She had a look on her face that I couldn't make out.**

**"Arizona?"**

**She jumped when I called her name like I was about to do something bad to her.**

**"Arizona what's wrong? You can talk to me about anything."**

**She was quiet she just stood there looking at the floor.**

**"I don't want to say."**

**"Why?" I ask walking over to her.**

**"I don't want you to think that I am a horrible person." She says softly**

**I pulled her into my arms, she put her face into my chest and briefly the thought popped into my head that Arizona is a breast woman, then I mentally kicked myself for thinking the way I am when Arizona clearly was hurting.**

**"Arizona you are not a horrible person, you're the most amazing person I have ever meant and I'm still learning things about you."**

**"My last year I went on my first vacation since before med school, me and Meredith went to LA. I was attacked while waiting for Meredith at the hotel bar, she blamed herself for going back to the room. It was my fault for going to the back alone… I have a child Calliope."**

**I felt her hot tears seeping into my dress shirt.**

**"Arizona that is not your fault, what that monster did to you is not your fault." I say pulling her head back to look into her eyes.**

**"But my baby Calliope, what's going to happen when she comes home?" She asks**

**"Where is your baby?" I ask**

**"He is with my parents in Kentucky; they wanted to spend some time with him before thanksgiving."**

**"Then I will meet him and hope that he likes me, what's his name?" I asked giving her a smile.**

**Arizona's face went from tearful to a blush in under a second. While she was blushing and wiping her eyes I gave a look around the room. I had to kick myself for the first time I noticed pictures of a little boy with a large dimpled smile that matched Arizona's he was tan skin like me with blue eyes.**

**"Understand that I was going through a science fiction kick, I don't know why I picked the name." She said with a little smile.**

**She pulled away and picked up a framed photo of him lying on his stomach sleeping.**

**"Don't tell me you gave him some name like NukNuk or something like that." I say as she handed me his picture.**

**"No nothing like that, His name is Torres Evan Timothy Robbins as in B'Elanna Torres from Star Trek: Voyager, she's the chief of engineering." Arizona says**

**"I have to be honest; I don't know who you are talking about. But I have to look that up."**

**I was never in to shows like that even though I was a big nerd growing up, chances are if it was in book from I may have read it before watching it. Even now I read a lot more then I watch tv.**

**"What did you nurses think about the name?" I asked.**

**Torres is a handsome little guy and looks so happy.**

**"Only one got it, the rest thought I was going crazy giving him that name. Even thought I had his name mixed up."**

**"Ok I get the name Torres but what about Evan and Timothy?" I put the picture on the table.**

**"Evan I just like and Timothy is a family name, my dad and his dad and his dad. Daddy gave my Brother Tim that name and I had always planned on giving my son that name." Arizona says.**

**I pull her back into my arms and kiss her lips softly.**

**"I can't wait to meet Torres, I have to get use to saying that name that way but I don't care I'm sure he is just as amazing as you are." I say smiling.**

* * *

**Arizona**

I can't believe that I just told Calliope that, I am in no way ashamed Torres he has turned out to be the little love of my life. I just didn't bring him up because I didn't know that Callie was going to be around for long. But she came to me she wants me she asked me to be her girlfiend.

I feel like a teenaged girl right now

"So Arizona tell me more about this Callie, will she be around when we come this weekend?" My mother asked.

"She will be I told her about Torres so she has made sure to clear her schedule so she can meet all of you." I say looking at paint.

I have one last wall to paint in my baby boys room, I took him to mom and dad's when I was about to move into the house. I wanted to get moved in and set up before his birthday next month in November.

"Your dad and I would like to stay til New Years, we can leas a place." Mom says

"You don't have to Mom I got a three bedroom for that reason. Are you sure The Coronel is ok with that?" I asked

"He will be if he knows better."

"Mom I know her likes to say he is ok with me, but he's still a Marine they can be harsh."

"Oh Arizona you know how your father is, nothing matters more to him then his kids. He just wants you and Torres happy." She says

My dad has always wanted me and Tim happy and did whatever he could to be sure that we was. When Tim died it took something from him as it should, but then he started to smother me. And when I was attacked he nearly found himself in a LA jail.

"I know mom, we are. I just know Tor will love his room and Thunderbird." I say happily.

"Thunderbird?"

"My kitten, I found her in the motor of my neighbor's thunderbird. I call her Thunder for short."

My mother laughs and says a loving goodbye after giving me a time to pick them up at the airport. I miss my son and couldn't wait to have him home, the way he came about wasn't ideal. I didn't get to have one night of love making with the person I love and wake up with a oops. That could never happen with a woman but I would have loved to have had the option.

Many different people say many things about what I will go through, people tried to tell me I was going to hate myself and Tor if I kept him. But I couldn't hate him if I cared to try. I hate how I got pregnant with him but I love him, he didn't ask to be made that way and one day I know I will have to tell him how he was conceived. But until then I will never let him go to bed without knowing I love him.

Taking a step back I looked at the finished soft blue wall.

"I so happy you're coming home." I say looking at a black and white of Torres and Meredith.

The rest of the week was full and I wanted it this way, I had to keep busy or I would drive myself crazy counting the minutes until I picked Tor and my parents up from the airport. So I'm passing time buy putting the finishing touches on my big surgery the first week of December.

"So it's you me Bailey a doctor from Chicago and an ass load of on lookers." Meredith asked

"Pretty much, I have to make sure I have a few more Doctor's on board here, like Teddy and Cristina. If we are successful Meredith it will be in every major medical journal in the world." I say

"Arizona you're going to be in every major medical journal anyway, you discovered this who knows how many people in the world has the double Z chromosome. There could be countless women everywhere have been given the excuse that there child ate there twin. You see it yourself there are 3 cases from this hospital alone."

I remember discovering this chromosome now named Double Z After me, I was call to take over the case because I am known in the medical world for my ability to calm even the most savage Parents. Mrs. Miller was rising hell over this, I was pregnant at the time so she was kind enough to come to me. But after all this time and pain on the daughter's part, it's time to remove all the extra organs causing all the pain. I just hope she will make it through this, the other cases didn't survive past a few months.

"How does Callie feel about you being a medical genus?" Meredith asked

"She's busy so we haven't had a lot of time to talk about it. She knows about it and is happy for me but we haven't talked." I say sitting back in my office chair.

"Have you told her about Torres?"

"Of course I have Meredith she is in politics, if I haven't they would have a field day with using this against her." I say

"And she's ok with it?"

"Why wouldn't she be Meredith?" I snap

Meredith held up her hands, I didn't mean to snap at her I have been scared that Callie would leave after a while. A lot of people like to think that all Lesbians are baby hungry when they really aren't. Callie hasn't said anything other then she wants to meet him. That tells me nothing about if she wants kids or not, what if she's sticking around because of some unfinished thing from her Abuela's past.

"What are you thinking about?" Meredith asked

"Nothing." I say picking up a file.

"Arizona you can't lie." She says laughing.

"I'm just care about Callie and I." I say

"Tell her Arizona your good at telling the truth, if she's anyway you say she is then she will appreciate it." Meredith says standing and heading out the door.

I thought about it all of two seconds before picking up my phone and dialing Callie's number.

"Hey Arizona." Callie says picking up

I could hear other people talking in the background but the smile in her voice.

"Hey um are you free to talk tonight? I know you have meetings but maybe I could stop by….."

"Arizona its cute when you ramble, but yes I'm free I get out of here around 9:50 10. I can come by your place."

"Oh I get off at 9:45 I can pick you up if you like, we can get a pizza." I say with a smile.

"I would love that, do you remember the building you meant me at a few days ago for lunch?"

"Yes, meet you in the lobby." I say.

"Ok I will see you in a few hours then Arizona." She says

"Can't wait." I say

Callie made a kissing sound something she always did when we ended our calls. I never asked her why but it made me giggle and my insides melt.

* * *

**Callie**

The past days have been full and stressful all I want to do is go back to Arizona's curl up and talk about her little boy and her life. When we are together all we talk about is me and my work. I know she wants me to do what I love doing and just because we are together I shouldn't change that. But the funny thing is we haven't been together much, and the hour here and there doesn't count for much. She's my girlfriend but I haven't had the time to be a girlfriend to her.

"How is this going to work, you have not part of any party you're not going to get anywhere like this are you?" Alex asked running his hand through his hair.

"I don't want to be part of any party, Democrat Republican it doesn't matter if you can't get the work done." I say

"So running as independent is going to change this state, this is a Blue state running as independent is going to scare the hell out of people. And running as an openly gay woman is going to make this harder than what it needs to be." Patrick says

"What the hell Patrick?" I say

"You can get tons of money by appealing to older men that want their sons to marry a political woman like you. If they think they have a chance with you they with you they will through as much money in the pot, just to get you to look their way." He says.

"Are you kidding me? You want me to lie to get money. I have been in in this world longer than you I know what the hell I'm doing. Politics are so full of liars and cheats and I will not be one of them. I'm going into this as honest as I can and I hope that people can see through the lies to know that I have there interest in mind and what's best for this state." I say growling at him

"I don't have to listen to some little girl playing politics….."

"That's right Patrick you don't so how about you leave because you seem to think because you have been doing this job for 5 years you know everything. I have been in this world from the day I was born, hell I was conceived in a government office. This was my first job I know more about this than you can dream, so please do me the kindness by leaving." I say rubbing my eyes.

I can't wait for this night to me over.

_**Arizona's House**_

Just as soon as Arizona wrapped her arms around me when I left the office I felt the days stress start to wash away. When we reached her house I completely relaxed.

"OK so what do you want to talk about?" I asked walking up and kissing her neck.

When I saw her she looked so warn out and tired, that wasn't the way she was when I last seen her. Then again that was 3 days ago and makes me a bad girlfriend.

"Do you really want to be with me?" she asks.

I am shocked that she would even ask that; but it's not her fault thinking that when I ask her to be my girlfriend then leave her for three days.

"Yes I want to be with you Arizona, where did this come from?" I ask

"Colleen, she asked me out again after three months of telling her no. I told her that I have a girlfriend and I was happy, she told me that you were too good for me, that she saw you and she didn't understand what you saw in me. I'm used goods and I'm lucky to have her asking me out."

I turned Arizona around to look at me her eyes were full with tears.

"Arizona you are too good for me, you are truthful and caring. You see through the years of political bullshit that I have built around me and you don't care. You did the biggest thing in the world that any woman could do, you kept Torres even when people told you that you was doing the wrong thing. I'm not sure I could do that if I was in your shoes but you did and you are raising him just as if you would have planned for him. You're not used; something happened that could happen to anyone at any time of day and you didn't have control of it." I say

She looked at me for a moment before pulling away and walking over to a table and pulling something out. She walked back over to me and looked at what I could now see is papers, then handed them over to me.

"What's this?"

"Read it. It came in the mail the day after you stayed the night."

I opened the papers and I could tell from the heading that it was from the state of California. The many years in DC taught me how to read fast understand what I have read.

"What the hell is this shit?" I ask no one.

"I don't know I called, they told me that the prison is over populated and they are making room for inmates higher on the scale."

"Hold on."

I Storm off to find my phone, I don't know what I was going to do but I was going to find answers to this. Pulling out my phone I called the one person that I knew could give me answers.

"Aria what the fuck is going on in California?" I ask when my sister picked up.

"Callie do you know it's 2:30 in the morning here." She says

"Yes I know now please answer me."

"Well Callie you have to tell me what you are talking about so I can give you an answer." She says

"Arizona received an letter telling her that do to over population they have released her rapist."

Aria had a home in California and she and David kept an eye on the politics there.

"Arizona was raped?" She asked

I told Aria I was with Arizona when I went to tell daddy that I was going to put my name in the hat for governor. I also to him about Arizona before I left; sure it wasn't the noblest thing to do but he couldn't yell at me when I was a mile in the air.

"Yes, you have to ask her to tell you about it but you need to get me answers."

"I don't know Callie I can't do anything right now, I will make some calls in the morning." Aria says

"That's not all Aria, the son of a bitch is petitioning for full if not shared custody of her son." I say looking back down at all the papers in my hand.

Right away I could hear the wheels in Aria's head turning; she is a lawyer and a very good one at that and she didn't shy away from anything.

"They can't do that, don't worry Callie I'm going to find you some answers." She says before hanging up.

"You don't have to do that; I didn't show you those so you can run in a play knight in shining armor."

"I know you didn't Arizona, but this has been going on for too long. Papi has been fighting for so long to get longer sentencing for rapist, for states and towns big and small to do something about this." I say

"And what makes me so special Callie? There are thousands if not millions of women on the west Coast alone that have been raped."

"Arizona you are special to me and the more I think about you the more I spend time with you you become someone that means more to me than I thought possible." I say

"I played nice; I tried to be the nice one in Washington. Papi always said that you can't be nice there but I got things to work in my way. But he is right, you can't always be nice and I'm not going to be nice any more I'm done playing there games. I'm going to make them listen." I say

* * *

**_9am._**

We didn't eat dinner last night we didn't do anything the night before, Arizona just curled up in my arms and we lay there in the dark in her bed. She fell to sleep around 4 and I followed soon after but the sound of someone's phone woke me and I pulled myself out of bed and answered.

"Hello?" my voiced rumbled

"Arizona?"

"No Callie, Who may I ask is speaking?" I asked

"Oh I'm Barbra Robbins, Arizona's mother is she around?"

Arizona's mother I looked back at the bed to she Arizona still fast to sleep, I didn't know what I'm going to say to this woman.

"Un she's still asleep, I was just headed to make some coffee." I say

Barbra laughed.

"Yes Arizona is a hard sleeper coffee should do it; when she wakes can you tell her that we will be in Seattle in about 4 or 5 hours we had to stop in LA because a young lady started to fight with her boyfriend." She says.

"I can do that ma'am." I say

"It's Barbra sweetie and please tell me you will be around when we get there, Arizona has told us so much about you." She says

I hear the boarding call and she says a quick goodbye.

I put the phone down and went to the kitchen I wanted to do something for Arizona to show her that I was here to stay, for as long as she would have me. But I wasn't sure what it was that I could do she wanted me to do my job and not worry about her but I didn't want that. Well I wanted my job of course but I wanted to think about her I wanted to come home to her I wanted her to stop thinking that this was just something that I wanted to finish for my Abuela.

I think that what Abigail and Abuela had was amazing, and it sucked that they didn't get to have what Arizona and I could possibly have. It's an epic love story made for the big screen or maybe just a book, but if I think about it now I am glad that they couldn't be together. I couldn't imagine not being able to kiss Arizona or look lovingly into her eyes. And I could forget about taking her to dinners like the one next week to show her off while I whisper hotly in her ear that she is beautiful.

"Oh fuck the dinner." I hiss.

"What dinner?"

I turn to see Arizona rubbing her eyes; she is so beautiful even now after waking up eyes grey from sleep and hair out of place. I wanted to wake up to that every morning. As I looked at her I could see traces of Abigail in her, the blonde hair the dimples her blue eye. I wondered if this is what Abuela meant when she would describe waking up with her next to her.

"Calliope; what dinner?" Arizona said snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh um there is this dinner next Friday, The Jacob Lewis Harris charity dinner. I wanted to ask you to go with me but that will be only a week since Torres has been home and I know that you have rearranged your work days so you can be home with him Friday through Sunday, unless something bad should happen. Yo….."

"Calliope sure I will go with you, I would love to go with you. Yes Tor will be home and yes I did move my work around to be with him on the weekends and as much as I can during the week. But that doesn't mean that I can't go on dates with my girlfriend." She says smiling and reaching across the island to take my coffee.

"Ohhh that's good." She moans with her eyes closed.

"And your mother called she said they are on their way and should be here in 4 or 5 hours." I say placing the plates down and moving to get another cup of Coffee.

"One you talked to my mom and she didn't run you off with ten million questions? Two why didn't you wake me? And three 4 or 5 hours where is she?"

"Yes I talked to your mom no she didn't ask me a million questions, but I'm sure she will when she gets here. I didn't wake you because you didn't sleep well last night and I wanted to cook for you, and three they had to land in LA because some woman started to fight with her boyfriend." I say giving her a kiss.

"Good morning dimples." I say softly.

She smiled showing off dimples that pulled me in the day I show her.

"Good morning Governor." She said before digging into her food

I never found that title as sexy as I do now, the way she says it just makes my insides melt. It makes me want to fall to my knees and want to do anything she wants me to do. God if I don't when this I hope she still calls me that.

"Arizona?"

"Hum?"

"Do you like horses?"

"I love them I had one as a kid, she was pretty old and I cried when we had to put her down. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking that you never got a chance to see my place very well. Maybe I could send a car for your mom dad and Tor and have them meet us at my place, I have stable on my land that I let people take out horses and house them. I thought I could show you my girl midnight." I say

"She thought about it for a moment before looking at me with a smile.

"I'd love that Calliope."

* * *

_**Arizona**_

Callie's house was amazing a home that only tons of money could buy. In fact I remember seeing it in one of the house magazines that float around the hospital. It was one of Seattle's most expensive homes and in the light of day I really could see why.

"Stay here I be right back." She says walking off to the stable

I couldn't help but watch her walk away; she had a damn fine ass. Hell her whole body was to die for and falling to sleep with my head on those amazing breast. I will never be happy with any other woman.

"Stop perving out on my ass dimples!" Callie calls back to me.

"Well what am I to look at then?" I ask no one.

It was cool and with the breeze it was colder than it has been. It's a little warmer than normal For Seattle in October but with the way it smells and the wind picking up; I'm sure by the end of the weekend the weather will be back on track. And that meant Callie wrapping her arms around me to keep me warm. And that is all I'm thinking about right now as I wrap my arm around my body and start to look around me .

I had my back to the stable so I didn't see Callie come out, but when I heard the thundering sound coming at me I turned around quickly. What I saw took my breath away, Callie atop this monster of a beast Black as night coat shining in the sun.

"What do you think?" She asked slowing to come to a trot around me before finally a walk.

I smiled up at her.

"I think she's beautiful." I say following her going in a slow circle around me.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Callie said looking down into my eyes

She said the same thing to me on our first date.

Bringing Midnight to a stop she held out her and to me.

"We have a good two hours before the plane lands and another before they get here. I want to take you for a ride around my land." She says

"Callie I had a horse I never got on a horse." I say

"I will keep you safe, I promise."

She hoped down and pulled me closer, I ran my hand over Midnights coat getting use to the feel of her. I haven touched a horse since I was 10 and River had to be put down. I dint know much about horses but this one looked like a Clydesdale only bigger.

"Ok I'm ready."

Callie grabbed my hips and gave be a boost up, when I was seated I grabbed on toMidnight's mane. Midnight made a sound that sounded like she was laughing at me as Callie climbed up behind me.

"Callie your horse is laughing at me." I grumble

"No she's not, now sit back."

I sat back but still my fingers were wrapped in the dark mane and my body as tight as a rubber band pulled to its limit. Callie with her arms wrapped around me started Midnight forward, she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I got you I'm not going to let anything happen to you Arizona I promise." She whispered in my ear

Those words and her kissing softly at my neck made my body relax.

"Tell me about growing up." I say as me work our way down a path.

"There isn't a lot to tell really, Papi has worked in politics for as long as I can remember. Aria and I grew up watching him and I remember thinking he was a super hero." Callie said

"How did he take you coming out?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"All my life I wanted to be like everyone else, yes I was smart and made good grades but I wanted to fit in and not be the geek. When I was thirteen I realized I was gay, Aria had one of her friends over and I thought she was the hottest thing I ever seen. At first I was confused and scared but she told me one night that I shouldn't be sacred to be different then she kissed. She was 17 and Aria's best friend so I never said anything; she was also known to do things on a whim without thinking so I didn't think too much about it. But that kiss made me feel something I never felt and I thought maybe it was because I had never kissed anyone before. When I was 18 I was set up on a date by Aria with a guy named Owen Hunt, He's my best friend now and my right hand in the office, when I kissed him I didn't feel anything and I kissed him a lot. Then I stopped kissing him when we wasn't in public and on dates, then one day he told me he was gay and didn't want me to hate him for using me. Of Course I didn't and I think he knew I was gay too but he never said a word. We dated for years just to keep everyone off our asses, and then people started talking about us getting married and all that. So we staged a brake up saying that we didn't want the same thing or something like that." She says

"OK." I say.

"I never told my family, not until a before I came back from DC. Aria took it just fine and she is happy for me. Mama never wants to see me again and I don't know what Daddy thinks, I called him from the car just before I got on the plane so he couldn't yell at me. Mama did enough of that by then and I didn't want to hear any more."

I pulled Callie's arms tighter around me and sighed when I felt her place her face into my neck and breathed in deeply. For the next hours we rode around the land Callie pointed out things to me that I have never seen before. I just enjoyed being with Callie.

"We need to get back to the house I didn't think we were out here this long." She said looking at her phone.

"Aww."

"They are 15 minutes away, if let Midnight run we should get there a few minutes after them." Callie says.

Callie turned Midnight around and we stopped.

"I need you to hold on to me Arizona."

Once I had a good hold on her Midnight took off like a rocket, I closed my eyes tightly and hoped that I didn't get thrown off.

"Arizona open your eyes we are here look." She says

I felt the horse come to a slow trot, I opened my eyes to see my family looking around. Tor was standing holding on to moms leg looking around with wide blue eyes and a happy smile.

"Torres!" I called making him turn.

Callie stopped Midnight and I jumped off her and taking off in a run to get to him. He ran on short legs as fast as he could but I reached him first and I lifted him into my arms and kissing hiss neck and face making him laugh.

"Ma!"

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Arizona I'm going to cool Midnight off, why don't you take them inside of something to drink and to relax." She says handing me the keys.

I couldn't speak I just took the keys and smiled.

"That is one beautiful horse." My dad says as we walk up to the door.

I let us in and we started to peel off the layers that kept us warm, I moved over to the kitchen and started to make coffee.

"So that's Callie, She is beautiful." Mama says siting on the couch as I start to play with Torres.

"Is Callie her only name, what does she do to have such a lavish home?" The Coronel asks

"Daniel!"

"No Mama its ok, Her Name is Calliope Torres But I'm the only one other than her father that can call that. She is going to run for state Governor Starting in January." I say

"A politician, Arizona how many times have I told you that DC was a trap for good Souls." My dad says.

"Daddy Calliope is one of the sweetest Souls that you could ever meet." I say standing up to him.

Wasn't one to stand up to my daddy but I was feeling myself falling deeply in love with Callie and I couldn't let him say anything negative about her.

He looked at me for a long moment before a smile came across his face.

"That's all I wanted to see, you never stood up to me before over any of your girlfriends." He says

Just then the door opened and Callie walked in with a smile on her face, she slipped her Jacket off.

"Sorry that took so long I had to give Midnight a treat." She said whipping her hands on a hand towel.

"That is ok sweetheart." My mom said standing and running over to her.

She looked Callie up and down before putting her hands on her arms and turned her around.

"She is beautiful Arizona." Mama said making Callie laugh.

"Well thank you Barbra." Callie says

Her eyes lit up when she saw Tor, as if he felt her looking at him; he turned from playing with the buttons on his shirt. He gave her a look and I wondered what he was thinking, Tor picked himself and moved over to her.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Callie asked kneeling down

"I think he is fascinated by your hair." I say as he grabs a hand full of her hair.

"Speaking or hair don't you think its time for a haircut Arizona, he will be a year old soon." Daddy says

"He's fine dad."

I loved Tor's hair, It was like silk. I had to admit that it was long but I really didn't want dad to take him for a haircut, Torres would end up with some military haircut. I looked back at Callie as she made faces at him as she moved around the kitchen.

"I will take him Sunday maybe, just a trim." I say

"Barbra Mr. Robbins would you like a drink as I start to get dinner ready? Callie says

"Daniel please and yes that would be nice."

Callie seemed so at home with at home with my family I was so afraid that Callie wasn't going to like Tor. That she was going to not want anything to do with him, but all day she was not far from him and he seem to not want to have anything to do with mom or dad.

"Arizona?" She called.

We spent the day at her house before coming back to my house where everyone had there room.

"Yes."

"Tor's father he's Latin isn't he." She says

"Yeah, Alex Ortiz." I say

She made a face before going into the bathroom, I don't know why she would ask that but I have learned that Callie does everything for a reason. I was about to lay down when my pager went off.

"Really?"

I heard Callie call and I had to laugh her grumbling could be heard as I picked up the phone to call in to see what was going on.

"This is Robbins I got a 911 what's going on?" I asked as I started to pull on jeans and Callie's over sized sweater.

"Ok I'm on my way."

I was pulling on my shoes when Callie came back into the room, I paused when I saw her dressed in the tiniest pare of boy shorts and tank top that I have ever seen.

"Go save lives Arizona." Callie purrs before placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

Oh god how am I going to work with the thought of her in my bed in that?

* * *

**_Callie_**

"Callie I don't think the voters are going to go for this law." Owen says as we ride quietly through a neighborhood.

"Yes they will, I'm sure that they will hate it when it's put on the table but after they think about they will get behind it." I say coming to a stop outside a house.

We get out and stand on the sidewalk looking up at the house, the neighborhood wasn't bad In fact it was very nice.

"What are we doing here Callie?" Owen asks

"I have to meet the people that are trying to take Torres."

"You have a hot temper when it comes to people that you love; don't let them pull you into a fight that will end your career." He says

I look at him then back at the house, I knew I loved Arizona it was just something I felt in the pit of my soul. I was just scared to say anything about it; it's only been a month in a half I can't say oh hey I love you. Can I?

I take a breath and make my way to the door and gave a strong knock.

The door opened to a teenaged girl looking at me like I lost my mind by knocking.

"Is Mrs. Ortiz Home?" I ask north getting an answer.

"Es la señora Ortiz casa?" I ask again

"MAMA ONE OF ALEJANDRO'S SKANKS IS HERE! At least this one looks like she has some class." The teen says turning away from me.

I wanted to slap the girl but I had to keep myself in control.

"Ana how many times do I have to tell you not to yell." An older woman said walking into the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked Looking at me

"Hi I'm Callie Torres, I called earlier."

"Oh yes please come in, I'm sorry about my daughter, you know how teens can be we all have been there." She says letting us in.

"Yes, Mrs. Ortiz this is Owen Hunt my friend." I say

"Nice to meet you, and please call me Agustina. I assume you are here to talk about my son?" She says

"Yes, I'm not going to insult you by dancing around what I want to know so I'm just going to say it. Why is he trying to get custody of a child that wouldn't be here if he had not attacked m… Miss Robbins?" I asked.

"I don't know Miss Torres I have been trying to work up the guts to write Miss Robbins to ask her if I could see my grandchild. I know I have no right to ask her that favor but I would love to see them." Agustina asked looking down at her hands.

**TBC**


End file.
